


till week do you part

by crownuponherhead



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Living Together, Sharing a Bed, buzzfeed au!!!!!, fast burn, get it because it's always slow burn but this is a week literally, i can not believe that's not a troupe!, single people get married for a week au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownuponherhead/pseuds/crownuponherhead
Summary: the rules are simple live together, plan one date each, have a double date with another couple, and cherish each other. ‘till a week do you part or will it?akajon and sansa get married for a week for a video for work.





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

> i cried at the response my terrible edit got and ended up writing this!!! days will probs get smooshed together so like day 2 & 3 for one chapter and 4 & 5 for another ya feel but like i didn't want this be a one shot. in typically me fashion it's that weird mix of detailed and vague and like in little vignettes but these buzzfeed videos are totally like this. anyway here goes nothing hope it's not the #worst.

“So what do you think, Sans?” Myrcella Baratheon-Martell grinned from ear to ear at her as she moved her computer monitor with a very persuasive powerpoint still pulled up back to face just her. The video, she had to admit,  would be great, ‘Single People Get Married for a Week’ it’s bound to be a hit. Shaking her head, she let out a long sigh looking at co-worker. After two years of sitting next to the bubbly blonde she knew from the minute it started that she was who Myrcella had in mind for the video. 

 

“It would be a great video.” Plus it would be nice to be with someone for a week, she’d been single since she broke up with Harry two years, not that he’d been much of an ideal partner. Maybe it would be okay and nice to have that feeling back for a bit. She looked back up at Myrcella’s hopeful and excited face. “Okay, I’ll do it.”  Sansa barely had to time to react before the blonde was hugging her excitedly and giving her a list of details for the shoot. 

 

**day one.**

 

A week later Sansa sat in one of the studio’s with a green screen behind her. She didn’t spend much time doing videos or even in this room. Her job as a fashion correspondent for the website didn’t allow much time for her to be pulled into other’s videos. It didn’t help that she was a bit nervous in a surrounding she wasn’t always in. Despite her constant questions about who she’d be marrying for a week Myrcella still hadn’t told her who it was just that she knew them. Sitting at the table her eyes moved as she saw the door open, at the sight of Jon Snow she realized though. Her brother’s childhood best friend and now her co worker was probably there for the recording, she knew Myrcella asked him for AV help more often than not. Giving him a smile as their eyes met, she looked back down at her phone going through her to do list. 

 

“Hey sorry I’m late, I had to fix the sound in one of the studios, there was a faulty wire.” Sansa could have sworn she saw Myrcella’s innocent smile turn into a mischievous smirk as Jon started walking towards the set; she knows she saw Myrcella start recording. And she certainly is not imagining Jon hooking a mic through his shirt.

 

“It’s no problem! Jon you obviously know Sansa. Sansa you obviously know Jon. You’re getting married for a week. Now! Introduce yourself to the camera, tell how you two know each other and we’ll edit the rules and such in later to the video!” Taking a deep breath Sansa gave Jon a hesitant smile before turning to the camera. 

 

“Hi, I’m Sansa, I’m a fashion correspondent.” 

 

“And I’m Jon, I’m an AV specialist.”  They could both see Myrcella from behind motion for them to say the next bit together and start to count down

 

“And we’re getting married for the week!”

 

* * *

 

 

“It could be worse, we could be handcuffed to each other for a week.” Jon teased as they drove towards her house. Her house was the easy choice, it had room for both their dogs unlike his apartment, not to mention it would practically be a vacation for both dogs to run around with each other in the backyard. In fact, Ghost had happily stuck his head out the window as soon as they’d gotten him from Jon’s apartment

 

“God, don’t give ‘Cella any ideas.” Her eyes locked on the camera set up in the car knowing that a two person camera crew would meet them at her house for a bit more shooting for an hour or so. Shaking the thought out of her head she let out all her frustrations at her co-worker with a laugh. “Did you know you were marrying me for a week? Because you did  _ not _ look surprised to see me in a studio.” It was a perfectly good question she was barely needed for fashion help in the studio, most coming to her beforehand. 

 

“Yeah, didn’t you know it was me?” His response gave her the answer she needed for her mood, she was going to fight Myrcella about that later. 

 

“No, she wouldn’t tell me just that I knew them.” Jon tensed at her answer which made her frown over at him when she heard him mutter an ‘of course she did.’ and something about ‘it better not have anything to do with her little shit of a brother.’ Sansa had to smile at that. Sure they hadn’t been close as kids and barely were friends now, but she could remember clear as day how he’d been her knight in shining armour for her when she’d been dating Joffrey Baratheon. Clearing her throat as she leaned against the seat with a small form of a smirk threatening to turn to a smile at the the memories. “Although if I had to pick anyone from the whole office to be married to for a week, I’d pick you.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“To being married.” 

 

“To being married.” Once their glasses clinked against each other and a sips were taken by both, she let her eyes fall towards Ghost and Lady who were currently running around the back yard happy to be together again. Trying desperately to ignore the camera their coworker had aimed at them, she focused on the chicken parmesan that Jon had made them for dinner. It was all so domestic yet familiar at the same time. She’s comfortable. Why wouldn’t she be she’d known Jon since she was a toddler? Yet at the same time it’s so weird that she’s so relaxed to just sit with Jon on her back patio and talk about their days at work while Ghost and Lady ran around.  “Jon when did you learn to cook this is delicious!”

 

“Your mom actually, she got me a cookbook for Christmas thought since I don’t really get to pop in for dinner a good five hours away. Apparently it’s not right to live on just take out.” 

 

“You know she’s usually right about those kind of things, call it intuition.” Sansa took a sip of her wine and moved her gaze from the dogs to him. There was something different she couldn’t put her finger on it but the way he looked at her. It wasn’t the I’m-your-brother’s-best-friend-who-literally-watched-you-grow-up that she was so used to, the one he had one most of the time. Really though if she thought about it being alone with Jon was a rarity, not like this sometimes they ran into each other at work briefly, but there was usually always one other sibling with them when they hung out. Maybe it shouldn’t be. 

 

“Still it’s nice to have good homemade food.” As he took a bite from his plate she let herself try and assess the situation she found herself in. She sat across someone who knew her more than most people on this earth did but didn’t really know her at all. She didn’t know him either. Not in the way you’re supposed to know people close to you. This was different it felt different and it wasn’t because their co-worker’s were filming them. There was a different vibe in the air or between them. She could feel it though. Taking a long sip of her wine she pushed any thoughts coming to her mind, any stupid crushes from she was ten trying to take hold of her mind fifteen years later. 

 

“Jon, you can always come back home with me when I take weekend trips up.” Sansa knew she surprised him just from the way he looked at her. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Winterfell is your home as much as it is mine.” She teased letting the ridiculous name they’d made for the old home when they were kids pretending to play knights and dragons. Jon just shook his head looking after the dogs. 

 

“I don’t suppose any princesses will need rescuing from the tree house?” 

 

* * *

 

 

“This camera crew thing worst part about it, like sure we’re non stop vlogging but having them film us just eat dinner and talk about when we were younger was exhausting.” 

 

Sansa looked up from where she sat with her laptop on the bed looking at a few moodboards she’d created for trends. “Never in my life did I think I’d hear Jon Snow utter the word vlogging.” 

 

“Very funny, Sansypants.” He teased before stopping. “We have to share a bed don’t we?” He asked setting the camera down facing the blankets. She knew why, he wanted to keep it muffled and away from her while he made sure she would be okay with it, so she followed suit. “Are you sure you’re gonna be okay with that?”

 

She was, it’d been a long time since she’d shared the bed with a guy but this was Jon. Giving a nod she closed the laptop setting it on her bedside table. “I trust you more than anyone, we can sleep next to each other for six nights. It’ll be like when we were kids except we’re nearing our thirties now.” Jon nodded picking up the camera and pointing it to her. 

 

“You gotta stop the nearing thirty thing when we both know who’s gonna hit it first.” 

 

Rolling her eyes she shut off her camera and flopped back in the bed. “Oh shut it and come to bed, Jon. I’m tired. ”

 

“Alright alright, Goodnight, Mrs. Snow.” Sansa desperately tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at that as she saw the room fade to black and his weight dip on the other side of the bed. 

 

“Goodnight, Mr. Snow.”


	2. day two

**day two.**

 

It takes three alarms over the course of fifteen minutes to make her realize she’s waking up in Jon’s arms. Not just in the ‘oh an arm accidentally draped over while sleeping’ in his arms but literally wrapped up and curled against him with her head on his chest in his arms. Taking a deep breath she started to move out of his arms, trying not to make this as awkward as it could be. She was just thankful that there was literally no way that this could be caught on camera. 

 

“Sans?” Jon mumbled opening his eyes a bit seeing her so close before bolting up in the bed. They both sat there for a minute too close for two people who were just friends to be sitting next to each other. “I-fuck.” He sighed running a hand through his hair. “I really don’t know how we ended up like that. I’m sorry, Sans.” 

 

“Hey it’s fine, no line crossed it was nice, strange a bit at first I was really confused but nice.” 

 

They both sat there for a few moments. So close to be touching but not a single part of their bodies touching after a whole night of being curled together. Her heart was racing she was wondering if he could hear how loud it is. A million thoughts were continuously running through her head and the need to just lay back and cuddle with him more kept surfacing. After what felt like hours just her and her thoughts with him so close Jon finally broke the silence. 

 

“I’m gonna let the dogs out and then go for a run before getting ready for work, gives you a head start in the bathroom. Should we just coffee on the way?” 

 

Sansa nodded willing her mind to work after trying to process everything more. “Yeah sounds perfect, I can hop in the shower and hopefully have my hair dry by the time you’re done and back.” 

 

\--

“Okay so we’re driving to work. I’m making Jon drive my car because we’re married for the week so why not?” Sansa laughed looking into the camera before pointing it at Jon from where he was in the driver’s seat. 

 

“Like you don’t make me drive every time we share a car.” He teased reaching for his coffee. 

 

“Uhm, are you jeopardizing our lives on camera for a sip of black iced coffee? I can’t wait to show this footage at Christmas and have everyone fight you for risking our lives.” She continued the teasing with a few laughs as she set the camera on the dashboard hoping it wouldn’t fly around.

 

“Sansa you’re vlogging on the interstate distracting the driver what’s really more likely to kill us?” He was smirking that much she could see so she picked up both coffees taking a sip of hers and holding his straw to his lips. 

 

“Fine, I guess I’ll just help you save our lives.” Glancing back over at the camera she sighed barely getting, “God being married to a diva is so much work” out before bursting out laughing. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay so we have three options and all seem like hell are you ready?” Jon asked her as they sat outside at cafe during lunch. 

 

“Not at all.” She answered taking a bite of her salad. 

 

“So you know how we have to do a double date with a couple, Myrcella told me today our options for that are her and Trystane, Robb and Margaery, or Arya and Gendry. So three very painful options for us.” 

 

“We should have ordered booze with our food if you’re gonna drop that on me.” Sansa groaned leaning to rest her head on her hand before looking at the camera, well specifically the people behind it. “You two knew this didn’t you? Listened to our dinner conversation about this how at least our family won’t be around to laugh at us and now we have this option which ‘Cella knows we’re gonna pick either Robb and Marg or Arya and Gendry,” She sighed again before looking back at Jon her eyes catching on the ‘wedding band’ he had on his finger for the week, before meeting his. “It’s just the matter of which of those two will be less painful.” 

 

“They’ll both be like eating nails.” 

 

“I’ll drink to that.” Jon looked over at her putting his hand on her arm comfortingly, rubbing circles with his thumb.

 

“I say we do Robb because than you’ll have Marg on your side and Robb divided instead of the uneven playing ground that’d be the other two.” 

 

Looking up at him with a smirk Sansa shook her head, “You can say that because we both know you’d be the angel of the situation with Arya and Gendry while I’d be taking shots to forget how embarrassing it’d be.” 

 

“Maybe but you know I’m right.” 

 

“Are we really at that point in our marriage?”

 

“Oh we’ve got a lot to cover in seven now six days, get ready Mrs. Snow.” He glanced down at his phone as a text came in. She watched as he groaned and took out a twenty. “I have to go fix a AV issue, sorry. If you could bring my leftovers you’d be the best, I’ll drop the news on Robb in response.” 

 

“No problem, Mr. Snow. Go on be the AV Superman we all know you are.” It was only after he’d left that she realized his hand hadn’t moved the whole time since placing it on her and it took a kiss to her forehead bye to realize that. Turning back to the camera she groaned. 

 

“There’s no way in hell Myrcella will cut that is there?” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you wanna take the dogs to the dog park later tonight and we can find a place to eat outside after?” They’re loading the car with some fabric she’d ordered a few weeks ago when she decided she’d needed to redo her curtains. Her mind hadn’t really been able to escape their lunch earlier that day and how she knew that Myrcella would have a field day when she was cutting footage. Besides there was one thing she knew was that if both of them took the dogs they’d reach the perfect happy medium. 

 

“You’re spoiling Ghost he won’t come home with me.” Jon teased as he leaned against the car embracing the boiling sun. 

 

“Maybe that’s my evil plan, steal your dog so I’m loved by both.” Glancing at a few of the swatches hanging outside the fabric store on discount she hesitated a bit letting her fingers run along a few. She faintly heard him chuckle at her joke her mind focused on the dark silk in front of her. 

 

“Stark Grey.” Sansa jumped a bit but felt Jon’s hand on her lower back calm her a bit as he mumbled an apology. Shaking her head she let her fingers run along the fabric. “Excuse me, she’ll have a bolt of this grey silk.” 

 

“Jon!” Turning around she looked up at him in shock. 

 

“You’ll use it I can tell, I can see the gears turning in your head.” He smirked at her nudging her with his elbow. “If not I could always use new curtains.” 

 

“What a wonderful husband you are, Mr. Snow.” Sansa let out sarcastically as he went to pay for the additional bolt. Letting her eyes drift towards the camera that had kept a nice enough distance away from them she turned her back to it, hoping to hide the smile and the blush. 

 

* * *

 

She’d fallen asleep during the movie, Lady at her feet on the couch and Ghost curled up in the corner of the room. The two pups were wore out after a little too long running around the dog park.  If Jon was a betting he’d say Sansa was too. She’d practically thrown their leftovers in the fridge before asking how he felt about watching a movie on Netflix. She’d fallen asleep against him before the middle of Avenger’s even hit. At one point for his own comfort he’d carefully moved her so her head rested in his lap so she’d stay asleep. She had. 

 

Sighing, Jon carefully picked her up bridal style. This was complicated, a nightmare of a childhood crush coming back to haunt him in the most ironic way. Having to live like this get the idea of what it’d be like to be with her like he’d imagined so many years ago was eating at him. It kept creeping up in the simple things, her singing in the car, playing with the dogs, to how even though they barely talk despite working at the same company they’d been together nonstop. It was torture, one he still had five days left of. Feeling her stir in his arms he carefully laid her on the bed only to see her eyes sleepily open. 

 

“Jon?” 

 

“It’s fine Sans, go back to sleep.” As he turned to leave he felt a her hand wrap around his wrist. 

 

“Stay, don’t wanna wake up again when you come back to bed.” 

 

He looked at her a moment like he was really debating on it. Maybe he was.  Giving her a nod, he moved to change into something better to sleep in and climbed into bed knowing full well he’d probably end up with Sansa curled around him. 

 

“Goodnight, Mr. Snow.” 

 

“Goodnight, Mrs. Snow.” He hated how nicely it sounded when he said it and the feeling that it was right that came with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied and made day 2 one chapter because i'm just writing and wanted to get this up. hope u liked it hope it doesn't feel rushed but lbr the whole concept is a rush. the realer it gets the longer the vignettes will be bc then they have to you know address feelings. i cry tears of joy at comments so pls do.


	3. day three

“Mongolian beef and fried rice with a Coke, just the way you like it.“ At the sight of the white take out box and bottle of Coca-Cola being sat in front of him, Jon looked away from his laptop an eyebrow raised. 

 

“I never told you that though,” Taking off his headphones he set them down and watched curiously as Sansa leaned against the edge of his desk one of those colorful iced tea drinks from Starbucks in hand. 

 

“You didn’t have to, we’ve known each other since before we knew how to read.” That and she’d texted her older brother when she doubted herself. Setting her drink down on his desk she looked around before pulling another rolling chair over and sat down on it turning on her vlog camera. “Alright, so today Jon and I are going to have lunch together at the office, maybe I’ll even learn how to work some new technology, what do you think can you teach me how to be an AV specialist?” 

 

Holding back a laugh, he looked over watching the mischievous smile cross her lips. “Sans, I had to set up your wifi, I don’t think you’ll be an AV specialist anytime soon.” 

 

“Okay, well whatever little hiccups,” Setting down the camera she opened her own take out box, filled with Orange Chicken and rice. “Are you gonna need to run to your place or mine to change after work? Marg picked the place tonight and as expected it’s new and chic.” 

 

“Knowing Marg it’s bound to be nicer than typical after work drinks. Just tell me she hasn’t picked some five star need a monkey suit place.”  She had to laugh, covering her mouth with her hand Sansa shook her head. Though they both knew Margery was likely to plan that kind of night. 

 

“No, maybe a button up instead like the grey one you have? I’ll probably just change into a different dress. Something less we work at the most casual office in the universe and more adult.” 

 

“Why change when you look beautiful now?”  His eyes moved over the black skirt with the soft pastel blouse and black heeled boots. They met hers, her face just a bit flushed and smile on her lips. 

 

“Thank you,” Running her hands through her hair she looked down her eyes spotting the camera and frowning just a bit reaching to turn it off. 

* * *

 

_ “I’ve known Jon since as long as I can remember, he’s my big brother’s best friend and he’s just always been there. I remember spending so many days as a kid just forcing them to let me be a princess in their games. ” _

_ “My oldest memory of Sansa is probably her hair in red pigtails in a princess crown being the damsel in distress on the playset for Robb, her brother and I.”  _

 

_ “We’ve just always really been around each oth-”  _ Myrcella heard the video she’d already begun to piece together stop before she noticed her best friend’s finger sitting on the space bar having paused the clips she’d been piecing together. 

 

“Well, hello Mrs. Snow! How’s wedded bliss?” The blonde questioned as she took her headphones off resting her head on the back of her hand. 

 

“What are you getting at Myrcella? What aren’t you telling me?” 

 

“Nothing! Trouble in Paradise because the SD cards I’ve been handed so far say anything but that.”

 

“‘Cella….” Sansa groaned resting her forehead against the desk. “Just please remember when you’re putting this together, Jon’s practically a member of my family.” 

 

“Oh I know, your brother’s best friend, but you know you both gave very similar memories of each other when I interviewed you separately same questions.” 

 

Sansa paused looking up at the screen before taking Myrcella’s headphones and pressing play on to what the next cut together clips. 

 

_ “How would I describe Jon, he’s my brother’s best friend but he’s just an all around great guy. We’ve never been the closest out of all my siblings but I trust him with everything.”  _

 

_ “My relationship with Sansa is completely different from how I see her other siblings, but I know she’s there if I need her and vice versa.”  _

 

Pressing the space button again she looked at Myrcella and frowned just a tiny bit. “Please just be careful. I don’t want this one thing for work to ruin years of friendship not just between me but between my siblings.” 

 

“I won’t do anything but put what happens into a video.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, Sans we need to head out soon before Marg inflicts her rath on us, I’m ordering an uber now.” Jon yelled out before looking from his phone to the camera he still was not used to talking to for this. “We’re getting ready to go out on our first date of the week and we’ve got a date with Sansa’s brother and my best friend, Robb and his  fiancée Margaery. And since we’re going to a rooftop restaurant and bar downtown, courtesy of Marg’s booking we’re going to uber because drinking and driving is bad.” 

 

“Nice PSA,” Sansa quipped walking out from her bedroom. She’d changed the black halter dress framing her in all the right places. Her hair was down for once cascading down her back. Moving the camera down to rest at his side, just taking in how she looked Jon shook his head. 

 

“You look gorgeous.”  

 

“You look pretty handsome yourself, I knew the grey would look good.” Resting a hand on his chest she smoothed out a crease in the shirt and smiled at him. “This reminds me of the time you stepped in to be my date to my sorority formal last minute.” 

 

“Hey, I couldn’t have you alone after you slaved away on your dress.” 

 

“I feel like I never properly got to thank you for that.” A ring from his phone interrupted anything that could have come out from either. “Guess that means the uber’s here,” Sansa let out grabbing her purse before just looking at him for a moment. 

 

“We should get going so we don’t get charged.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“I hate how well they work.” 

 

“Oh come on you don’t hate it, you’ve said it yourself you wish Sansa would date more people like Jon.” 

 

“I may have said it before but it doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.” 

 

Margaery rolled her eyes at her  fiancé, eyes zeroing in on the camera set on the table that Sansa and Jon had left as they went to get the next round of drinks. Turning it on she smirked before making sure it was recording. “Alright, ‘Cella you can thank me in advance, you know my favorite flowers and wines.” Flipping the camera she made sure it focused in on the ‘married couple’. They both leaned against the bar, albeit closer than anyone would have suspected, as far as Margaery could tell their arms were touching and they were speaking into each other’s ears.  “Here is the lovely married couple cozied up at the bar, I think they look like they fit in with any other couple in this bar, don’t you think so, darling?” As she moved the camera back to face herself and Robb she smiled a winning grin at Robb’s disgruntled yes. “Oh, perfect, they’re back with drinks.” 

 

As the camera was placed back down on the table, Sansa raised an eyebrow as she handed the other woman her cocktail. 

“What are you doing with that camera, Marg?” It didn’t take much to notice that it had caught Jon’s attention to, she felt his hand lightly rest on her thigh. Of course Margaery feigned innocence, the look on her face told Sansa that before she even got words out. 

 

“Just getting some shots of the ambiance of the night, you know ‘Cella will appreciate it.” 

 

Sansa doesn’t believe her but she let’s it slip her mind and took another sip of her wine, not paying mind to the camera still turned on facing her and Jon. 

 

* * *

 

 

“You know, I’ve actually really enjoyed this week with you.” The words meet his ears and it feels as if it’s 2 whole years before he can look down to where Sansa leans against him, his arm around her. She starts again before he can respond though. “I know we don’t ever hang out, as silly as it is, but I wish we would more. I like being around you.” 

 

It’s the alcohol, maybe. Maybe it’s just liquid courage. As he checks his phone to see when the uber is coming around the corner, he presses a kiss to the top of her head. “I like being around you to, Sans.” Helping her into the car as it pulls up, he let out a sigh after sliding into the car. “Come on, let’s head home get to bed.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi...if ur reading this that means i still exist and you still care enough to read this. since posting the second chapter i have gone through a lot (nothing terrible omg fam chill) u can hmu for the highlights of my chaos if u like but essentially leaving my study abroad and the chaos that was me being on and off medication and just being a forgetful haux caused me a lot of stress and i got very sad and like didn't have any inspiration to write and like yeah. so dear lord i hope i finish this soon but no promises but hey i still exist.


	4. day four

“Alright, so today I’ve planned my surprise date for Sans.” Jon spoke into the camera. He felt a bit odd still doing this in public. He was on his morning run with Ghost and with the last stretch he decided now was gonna be the best time to tell the camera, the people, Myrcella really, his plans. This wasn’t exactly his scene. He only had a handful of pictures on his instagram, most of Ghost and not a single one was on his own. He still felt out of his comfort zone. Truly he didn’t think he’d ever not feel out of comfort zone for this but still it’d been four days already. “So later tonight after work we’re gonna go to this mini golf thing, because Sansa always mentions every single mini golf course we have ever passed when driving.” Pausing he bit into his lower lip and looked towards the ground, this was still too weird. “I just thought she might like doing something she wants to do more than just going out to eat, not that we won’t get food but just...still. Alright, enough of this, come on Ghost let’s go back to Sans.” 

 

Shutting off his phone’s camera, he finished the last walk up back to the house, watching as Ghost ran up to the door waiting for him. Before he got up the door however it opened, Sansa bending down still in her pajamas taking a very excited Ghost in her arms. 

 

“I made coffee already.” 

 

It was strangely domestic, more than the last three days had been. It was nice he liked it, liked the feeling of hominess. The way it seemed to fit just perfectly. 

“I’ll shower first than get some, we need to leave in under thirty right?” 

 

“If we wanna even think about getting there on time yeah.” Sansa sighed standing up from where she’d been with Ghost. 

 

He might of dreamed it, but it seemed like she was sad to walk inside. That she hesitated before calling for Ghost to follow her. He must of imagined it. 

 

* * *

 

Something had shifted between them, she knew that she could feel it. What scared her is that she didn’t hate it. What annoyed her is how Myrcella would act if she knew this video lead to something successful. She’d already seen her friend’s annoyingly mischievous smirk far too much this week.  But maybe there was more to it than she thought. She’s being stupid, of course there’s a shift they’re finally comfortable in a way that they hadn’t been before. They’re more than just kinda friends now. 

 

Of course something shifted. 

 

“Have a fun night at the bar last night?”  Speak of the devil and the devil appears. Sansa turned in her chair to see the blonde standing with a big smirk and her laptop in hand. 

 

“Why do I feel like you’re going to tell me if I did or not anyway, ‘Cella?” 

 

The laptop makes a gentle thud on the table as she presses play on the raw footage she’d yet to cut up. On the screen she sees herself and Jon and she can tell his hand is still on her thigh. Myrcella presses the fast forward button and she watches as the ending of her night plays out in slow motion and then the camera being thrown into the bag. It’s then she watches as Myrcella presses play and turns the sound up. The screen is black but the audio a bit muffled is still there. She hears her own voice, a bit slurred from the alcohol.

 

_ “I know we don’t ever hang out, as silly as it is, but I wish we would more. I like being around you.”  _

 

_ “I like being around you to, Sans.” _

 

“Your camera doesn’t die until the end of your conversation about why it’s an absolute crime that it never snows here.” 

 

Running her hand through her hair, she shook her head. She knew this would happen that there was a larger team working together on this. 

 

“How’d you get Marg to do it?” Her eyes haven’t left the screen. She knows what it looks like, what they look like. They look like any other happy couple. 

“She did it all on her own, don’t worry I won’t keep anything too personal in there, except those last words from you both. But I’ll overlay it with footage from the night so none of the conversations you unknowingly-” 

 

“Unwillingly” 

 

“-Unknowingly recorded will be out there.” Myrcella’s hand on her shoulder surprises her and she finally looks away from the screen.  

 

“You know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, right?” All she can do is nod and lean her head on against the blonde’s hand. 

 

“Good, now have you thought about your date night that you have to plan for Jon, yet?” 

 

Myrcella takes the hint of a blush that crosses Sansa’s cheeks as a win. 

 

* * *

 

From: Myrcella Baratheon-Martell ( [ Cella.Baratheon@ravenmail.com ](mailto:Cella.Baratheon@ravenmail.com) )

To: Robb Stark ( [ r.stark@martellandstark.com ](mailto:r.stark@martellandstark.com) ),Margaery Tyrell (  [ margiegarden@ravenmail.com ](mailto:margiegarden@ravenmail.com) )

CC: Arya Stark ( [ noname@ravenmail.com ](mailto:noname@ravenmail.com) ), Gendry Waters (  [ gendry.waters1@ravenmail.com ](mailto:gendry.waters1@ravenmail.com) )

 

Good job Robb, Marg, excellent camera work truly appreciate it.  Whoever thought this match would work should buy themselves a glass of champagne. Please see attached doodle poll for bets on when the two will make a move. Winner gets a pizza. 

 

Best

‘Cella 

Matchmaker Genius

 

* * *

 

“You can’t record and drive Jon, we didn’t get a stand just let me hold the camera.” She laughed. She’d changed into the jeans and slide on sneakers that Jon had somehow snuck into the car this morning without her seeing. And still had not a single hint about what was going on besides her skirt and heels not being the most friendly to the activity. 

 

“I mean hey, I could try. It’s not like traffic is gonna let us go very far at a time anyway. Besides maybe I wanted your face on camera when we get there.” 

 

“Fine,” Letting out another laugh she pulls the camera back so that she’s holding it away from her and their both in the picture.  “Is that better, my darling husband?” 

 

“As perfect as my wife.” He has that smirk on his face, the teasing one she’s gotten to see so much more than she had before.  She can’t help but smile a bit softer at him. 

 

She lets them fall into a casual conversation as they slowly drive through the ridiculous traffic. She felt as if she’d learned so much about Jon in just a few days. Favorite film? He’d quietly said something about Lord of the Rings before changing the conversation. Why he moved down south? He’d mentioned something about wanting to get to know his half siblings more and the job paid good. That he didn’t like too much sugar in his coffee but if he wanted something sweet he’ll put just a bit of caramel in his iced black coffee.

 

It’s just little things that for some reason she feels like she should have always known. 

 

“Okay, close your eyes.” Sansa raised an eyebrow at his statement but did as he requested. 

 

“Is this it, are you kidnapping me, Snow?” 

 

She could hear his laugh through his reply, a far too joyous “You’ve caught me red handed, Stark.”

 

Those are two things that she never expected to put together, Jon Snow and sounding joyous. At least not with her, she’d only ever known him as the brooding friend who never seemed like her friend as much as everyone else. 

 

“How are you gonna know if I get it on camera if my eyes are closed?” She teased. 

 

“You’re impossible.”

 

“Only in the best way.” 

 

It was silent for a moment, and she wondered if she’d crossed a line. 

 

“Yeah, in the best way,” She heard him sigh and felt her own heart race a bit as she felt the car slowing down. “Keep your eyes closed, Sans. No peeking, Please.” 

 

“Yes, darling!” She replied chipperly. Keeping her eyes closed, she heard him put the car in park and get out of the car. At the sound of her door opening she shut her eyes even tighter as she unbuckled and let Jon take the camera from her hands. She felt her hand in hers helping her out of the car.  “Can I look yet?” 

 

“Just a minute, Sans.” He didn’t let go of her hand, she liked that at least he wouldn’t leave her, but it made her feel safe. She felt him place her purse on her shoulder the same time she heard the car door shut. 

 

“Okay, if you don’t like it we can leave but I thought that you might like it. Go ahead.” 

 

The last place she ever thought Jon would bring her would be a mini golf area. Looking back at him, and by default the camera, she shook her head a large smile spreading across her face.  “I can’t believe you knew that I would want to?” She watched as he ran his hand a bit through his hair and shuffled a bit in place, a nervous tick she’d noticed. 

 

“You always mention ever single mini golf place we’ve ever passed since you knew what mini golf was.” 

 

Pressing her lips into a line to trying and stop herself from smiling even more than she already was. 

 

“Jon put the camera down.” As he did so only giving her an odd look. She moved just a bit closer pressing her lips to his cheek and wrapping her arms around him. 

 

“No one has ever cared that much before, about doing something for me. I really appreciate it.”  Feeling his arms move around to hold her as well, she let herself just live in this moment for a moment. 

 

“They should have though, if they hadn’t at least I can show you that they should.” 

 

Feeling his lips on her forehead, she only moved when he did. However Jon still took her hand and tugged on it. 

 

“Come on, I’m about to beat you in mini golf.” 

 

“As if, Jon, get ready to be begging for mercy.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Pouring the glasses of wine for them both, Jon put the opened bottle of Pinot Grigio back in the fridge. After Sansa, of course, won mini golf, they’d both decided take out and the couch would be better than anything else. Bringing in the glasses, Jon joined her on the couch handing off the glass.

 

He’d been surprised earlier at how much she’d reacted to the date. She’d had plenty of boyfriends, that he knew and never liked any of them, but he didn’t think they’d ever been so terrible she wouldn’t have had someone think about what she wanted in a date. 

 

“Hello- Earth to Jon,” Sansa spoke from the side of him, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

 

“No, sorry, got lost in thought..”  He looked over and Sansa’s face said it all, she wasn’t buying it. Her eyebrows were raised and lips pursed.  “Fine, but it’s about you can I ask you a question?” 

 

“Go on,” 

 

He paused putting the glass down and shifting on the couch. 

 

“You know you deserve someone to treat you right, don’t you?” 

 

Her expression instantly faded he watched as she looked completely emotionless in a split second. 

 

“I mean, yes, I do.” 

 

“Has anyone ever treated you how you deserve to be treated?” 

 

She didn’t answer. He watched as her eyes fell straight to her drink and she took a sip with a slight shake of her head. Putting his hand on her cheek so he’d look at him, he took a deep breath. 

 

“Sansa, you deserve someone who cares enough about you that you feel comfortable and cared for. You don’t have to settle for anyone or their wants, they should want to care for you that way.” 

 

He was out of line and he knew it but he needed to say it. He didn’t know details but he knew the girl that was such a hopeless romantic and he saw the surprise in her eyes earlier in the night. 

 

“Jon,” Sansa’s voice surprised him, small and quieter than usual. But her lips suddenly kissed his cheek just a bit too close to his lips to be platonic. And it surprised him how much he wished it wasn’t on his cheek at all. 

 

“Sansa,” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

She didn’t move, in fact her head moved to his shoulder and at one point his arm when shoulder her waist. It was just silent for a bit before Sansa mentioned putting a movie on and he smiled at how predictable it was when she turned on Pride and Prejudice but he wasn’t about to complain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'd been working on this one for a bit and i just didn't know how to end it without feeling like i was rushing it...so idk how i like it but yeah!! i was originally gonna just do a 7 chapter fic but it might be 8. we'll see, thank u for reading and keeping up with my ridiculous disappearances sometimes although you get this one less than 3 months later so i'm working on it omg i'm the worse. thank u if u still read this


End file.
